


Big Mistake

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, No Fluff, Rough Sex, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Oikawa's target is a handsome young yakuza boss. One slip up on the job lands Oikawa in the office of the enemy.





	Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMomeRath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/gifts).



> Hello ! It's been a while since I've last written a Haikyuu!! fic and that is because my heart and mind have been in Boku no Hero Academia lately <3 I still love hq!! but I havent had the inspiration to write for it lately. However thanks to [TheMomeRath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath) , I was able to finish this nice iwaoi fic !
> 
> [xhelloxbeautifullx](https://www.xhelloxbeautifullx.tumblr.com)

It’s a grand space; beautiful, yet it's used for anything but pleasant things. The huge mahogany table takes up most of the huge space the dark room offers, but when it is lit the room becomes even more breathtaking. It's left without a tablecloth and daring guests to ruin the perfectly varnished shine with their filthy, unworthy fingerprints. Two tall, silver candelabras command attention from the center of the table, holding smooth blood red candles whose wax never drips.

The room next to it is closed off by a French window that's tinted with one way glass to ensure no one can look inside it. Said room is the private study of the youngest yakuza boss in history, Iwaizumi Hajime. It's impossible to miss the aquiline nose he has which complements his prominent cheekbones. Iwaizumi is handsome beyond words, his basalt jaw and Spartan shoulders easily brag about the vast amount of strength he has. He possesses a latent, leonine power and always walks with purpose, respect, and authority.

Hajime runs a hand through his hair while letting out a soft sigh, wanting to be there in person for the delivery of weapons at the port. He stayed behind after being warned of someone putting a hit on him — and the family wants to protect their boss after all. 

“Your eyebrows are going to be permanently furrowed if you keep stressing, Haj.” Hanamaki Takahiro, Iwaizumi’s right hand man and one of the men who had stayed behind, snickers. He already knows his best friend/boss could use some cheering up. “Maybe this hit man will be cute and you'll get laid instead of taken out.”

“Shut up, Hiro. I'm not trying to ‘get laid’ I have a fiancèe, you know.” Iwaizumi snorts and rolls his eyes, secretly appreciating the humor. “Can you do me a favor and check on the guards outside? They're rookies, so I want to make sure they're alright.”

The pink haired assistant shrugs and flashes a soft smile at the brunette. “You're a mother hen with us and a demon to everyone else.”

While he walks away, Hanamaki doesn't catch the blush on his boss’ face. Iwaizumi lets out a quiet sigh and stands up from his desk, heading towards the door. He’s about to shut off the lights when his security system picks up on an intruder.  _ Just fucking great.  _ His piercing green eyes look right at the security display before blinking in surprise at the masked man on his lawn.

_ Is this guy an idiot?  _

~~~

Oikawa grumbles to himself after climbing over the ten foot wall that surrounds the estate he has to sneak into. He huffs and quickly brushes off his clothes after landing behind a bush that has a patch of dry dirt perpendicular to it. Shaking his head at himself for being clumsy, the brunette smacks his cheeks lightly in order to focus on his original mission: kill the mafia boss, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Being an assassin revolves around three major principles: be silent, take out your target before you are noticed, and leave no traces of you being there. However, even if Tooru is skilled at what he does, he was thrown off when he was shown a picture of his target.  _ How could someone that hot be a target?  _ the brunette thinks to himself as he sneaks past the guards and security guards seemingly undetected, sighing softly in relief once he's inside the mansion.

“Oh? They send a young gun to take out a young gun? This is interesting.”

  
Oikawa freezes at each footstep advancing in his direction. The deathly dark, emotionless yet handsome voice still commands the air it was left to hang in. The young boss comes closer, ending with a defiant stop in front of the frozen brunette. All the blood drains from Oikawa’s face, leaving a sickly pale numbness to it. His breath quickens as his heart pounds wildly in his chest as if it's an animal that’s been kept in captivity for far too long. The frigid coldness of the hallway seems warm compared to the Arctic darkness that gazes upon right at him. In this moment, Oikawa Tooru realizes he's no longer the predator, but the prey.

“What should I do to you now? Kill you and make sure there isn't a trace of you left or something much more interesting.” Iwaizumi says in a serious, almost sinister tone that's only used to intimidate pests and enemies into submission.

In an instant, Oikawa forgot how to breathe. He can feel his body and blood turn to ice from pure fear. Tooru’s heart is running a mile a minute and before he can get the chance to resist, he's hoisted off the floor and thrown over the young boss’ shoulder effortlessly. The brunette can't move a single limb, laying lifelessly as he thinks about how he's going to die. 

Oikawa grunts softly when he's dropped onto a sofa inside Iwaizumi’s office and then it hits him that his wrists are tied behind his back. “You motherfu-"

“I didn't tell you to speak, whore.” Iwaizumi growls and grabs a fist full of soft brown hair, yanking it harshly and forcing the assassin to meet his ice cold glare. “You're going to get what's coming to you for trying to take my life.”

Hajime uses his free hand to undo his pants in order to free his half hard cock. Anyone would be if a sinfully angelic looking man sneaks onto their property in a skin tight black outfit. The young boss’ bluish green eyes soak in the lean muscles that the suit covers every detail, but the suit fails to hide the plump buttocks Tooru has and Iwaizumi plans on claiming the assassin from head to toe. 

Before Oikawa can even think of putting up a fight, he's being forced to bend over the mahogany desk, and he gasps when his suit is torn only around his ass. 

Iwaizumi simply smirks at the squirming and slaps the plump ass with his monstrous strength, enjoying the echo in the room from the sound as well as the cry that leaves his  _ guest's  _ mouth. He decides the sound isn't as loud as it could have been— it's all because of the boxers that are standing in his way. 

While pressing Tooru down to the desk with one arm, Hajime grabs the offending boxers and yanks them down just enough to expose the plump ass that's slightly red from being spanking seconds ago. He gives the brunette another hard smack before retrieving the lube he keeps in his office. Feeling slightly generous, Iwaizumi pours a minimal amount of the cool gel on Oikawa's entrance and slips a finger past the tight ring of muscle before adding a second one.

The penetration makes the brunette whimper. It's uncomfortable, but not painful, because Oikawa is far from a virgin. However, Iwaizumi’s finger is bigger than what he's used to, and he's actually nervous about the huge cock that belongs to the other man. The odd feeling in his ass gradually turns into pleasure as he feels Iwaizumi add another finger and start scissoring him open.  _ Shit… not only is he hot, he's gonna make me want him more. _

“Don't you  _ dare _ cum without my permission. From here on out, you're going to be my bitch.” The dark brunette whispers firmly into Oikawa's ear, smirking as the soon to be former assassin squirms from the rough yet thorough preparation. 

“F-Fuck you! I-I would rather die than-... ow! Fuck, that hurts!!” Tooru shouts in response, and whimpers when he feels fingers being replaced with his captor’s long, thick cock.

“Sorry, you okay?” Hajime finds himself asking without hesitation, rubbing Tooru’s lower back soothingly and pulling out for now to add a little more lube.

Oikawa shivers and his jaw drops as he really gets a chance to feel the huge size being pushed inside him again. The initial sting is long forgotten as the feeling is too good for words once the brown haired assassin feels himself being stretched pleasantly, but Oikawa is pretending not to like it.

_ Don't show him you're loving this, Tooru! It'll be your loss then!! _

Iwaizumi grips Oikawa's bound wrists once his soon-to-be whore with one hand and keeps the other on the brunette’s hip, squeezing tightly enough that he knows there will definitely be a mark in the morning. The pace is far from gentle and loving; in fact, it's a miracle the desk hasn't broken from the brutal yet surprisingly slow pounding Tooru is receiving. At first, the moans and sounds Oikawa lets out are pained and restrained, but as he gradually starts feeling pleasure his moans start becoming alluring and more open.

_ I-I can't think straight… it feels so good... _

“Please… p-please!” Oikawa sobs from the overwhelming pain mixed with pleasure as he tries to hold back his own release, afraid and curious about what would happen if he came without permission. He can't deny that he is truly enjoying the roughness, but somewhere in the back of his mind he can't help his curiosity. Tooru truly starts to wonder if Hajime is caring and gentle underneath the burly, boss exterior. 

“Please what, bitch?” Iwaizumi smirks and pants softly, gradually increasing his pace since he already knows the brunette is becoming desperate for release.

“P-Please let me cum! P-Please, I’ll be y-your bitch…!” 

The desperation in Oikawa's voice is making the young boss want to cum himself since it sounds so helpless, so…  _ erotic.  _ “Call me Master and I might be generous enough to let you have an orgasm.”

“M-Master, please Master! Please l-let me cum!!” Oikawa cries out before he’s finally allowed to have his orgasm, feeling his whole body trembling as he squirts his cum onto the floor and feeling hot, sticky fluid being pumped right into his burning overly sensitive ass.

“That’s right, you dirty slut. Take your new master's load like a good boy ,” Hajime purrs, and undoes the cuffs when he's done emptying himself in the thoroughly fucked brunette. Oikawa can't stop shaking and trembling as he tries to recover. “I’ll tell your boss you died on the job, but you're never leaving this mansion again. You belong to me, understand?”

“Yes… Master.”


End file.
